Alpha Effect
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Church should have been killed now thanks to Ceberus he's in the Mass Effect universe and is disconnected from his own.Church now has to work with them and hope to get back to his universe hoping to see Tex again.Takes place in pre-Mass Effect 2 and post-RVB season 6 what will Church/Alpha do now?
1. Chapter 1

"Now beginning emp charge."

"Oh you've got to be-"

_FLASH_

__Well you haven't figured by now,I'm Leonard. ,well at least that's what I call myself.

I just got emped and now,I'm dead not the way I wanted to go or at least not one I expected.I just sacrificed myself to destroy the Meta,and I hope he stay's like that I really only regret is that I didn't see Tex again,dammit.

Last time I saw her was her punching me and leaving in a pelican that blew up right in front of me,then this fucking adventure with Washington and the reds and caboose.

Fucking shit,now I suppose i'm dead,well guess not.

* * *

**Ceberus HQ,Experiment room #22626**

****The Illusive Man was just informed,the device,dubed 'The change' was ready for activation and T.I.M wanted to see it matters were taken and if the device backfired everyone and thing would be launched into deep space.

Illusive Man stood at the viewing platform above the down apon the few dozen who stood there in the atrium.A man walked up beside Illusive Man and got the word.

"Sir,we are ready."

"Start it up,make sure a man is ready to pull the switch if needed."

"Yes sir."

The man spoke into the peice to start up the whirred on making a little humming a little spark flew,then another and another and out of no where an oval shape appeared and was pulling random peices of equipment in it.

"I'm gonna pull the lev-"

The oval disappeared but not before a white blur flew out of it.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

_CRASH_

A voice rang out threw the atrium but it didn't come from the scientist's it came from the pile of newly destroyed to Illusive Man's shock a figure stood up,but it looked human.

"God dammit,fuckin' asshole."

"Send a team down there,now!"

The guards called up a squad of Cerberus soldiers to apprehend the mysterious of the crowd came Illusive Man's favorite operative:Miranda Lawson.

"What's going on?"

"It seems we have a visitor."

Miranda stepped forward worrying if it were the Alliance or Citadel fleet.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

The response team was sent in as Illusive Man said his mysterious figure was unaware of his predicament was,rubbing the backoff his neck.

"Freeze!"

The figure now realized his predicament said the only thing that came to mind.

"Who the hell are you?"

The squad leader was kinda fased by this,but he stepped forward with his gun raised and pointed it to his head.

"Hands behind your back."

"Look man I don't want-"

"Now!"

"Alright,just remember your the one who did this to yourself."

The leader looked confused and baffled that was until the figure approached the man and walked into leader looked as if he was having a stroke then stopped and turned around brought his gun to the nearest comrade and shot him in the chest 2 times and himself in the gasped and was now scrared of this new appeared beside the leaders body and looked down then up.

"I'll ask again who are you and where am I,Director are you apart of this?!"

Now everyone was either confused or to baffled to speak,except the Illusive Man who so generously replied.

"I am The Illusive Man,and this is Cerberus,we know nothing of this Director."

"Then how did you find me?"

"We didn't,your the one who found us."

The figure looked confused and shocked as if he didn't what was going on as well.

"Why don't you come up and we can figure out what is going on,guards let him through bring him to my office."

The guards looked either shocked or angry,from Illusive Man's stepped forward.

"Are you crazy,this thing killed the squad leader and another soldier by taking over his body!"

"He can be a great asset to us."

The figure was guided by 10 guard and brought to Illusive Man's office,currently in frontaid a red and blue sun.

"Come,we have much to discuss,I'm The Illusive Man."

"So what do you want,I'm needed back at my place."

"That's exactly what I want to know."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys hoped you liked it,I did this on my IPod and it was HELL trying to write this,I got examples on how to make my stories better so here it is,Church is fucked in the Mass Effect universe,this takes place in the 2 years that Shepard is dead,If you seen Collusion that is how Shepard is,sorry I'm just that kinda person any way I'm gonna make a ME3 for this a a little surprise at the end of ME3 I already thought out the WHOLE THING today while I was around town,so see ya guys LATER,HALO 4 NOVEMBER 6 WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**: )**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys I'm back from my week-long vackay and back with ALPHA EFFECT..I'm managed to some stuff including this..not this but the at the end of Alpha effect I will tell you something that's gonna be like OH SHIT,TOTAL lets get to the story**

* * *

**Cerberus HQ,Illusive man's office,Leonard Church/Alpha**

After a long ass talk with T.I.M a.k.a The Illusive Man,he assigned me a room looking out to deep with that he gave me a data pad that tell's stuff about Cerberus and Universe I'm in,The Mass Effect Turians Salarians Asari Quarians Vorcha et I heard about Commander Shepard,and all the crazy shit he his recruitment all the way to saving this,Citadel,I wasn't to eager when I heard of him recruiting aliens,my experience,they tend to impregnate my reading all about Shepard and the Galaxy at hand here,I saw a link dubbed 'Reapers' it looked out-of-place,so I clicked it.I read about all suspicion about them and I started to hate this place,next I looked up on Shepard with Jeff'Joker'Moreau then Kaiden Alenko Ashley Williams and so forth,they seemed like pretty decent people,well that depend's on how you view decent.I went for a walk and everyone eyeing me like they never seen an A.I before,or maybe one that could walk.I went to T.I.M's office to talk to was sitting there,all calm just like the Director.

"Yes,Leonard?"

"I need to use your lab's."

"Why?"

"So I can get the hell outta here."

"Alright,let me tell you something Leonard,we'll let you leave but you got to help us."

"How?"

"Have you seen the news?"

He pressed a button and a news woman came up

"I'm sad to say this but,the SSV Normandy SR-1 was destroyed late yesterday and survivors have been counted any have died such as Navigator Pressly and many other,but none more terrible than,commander John Shepard,the hero of the Citadel has suffered a terrible fate,pilot Jeff Moreau said he was lost in we are left to greave,not as much then his mother commander Jane Shepard,there is expected to be a burial in a few months."

"Wow,he's actually dead?"

"Yes,and humanity might as well follow,have you read the entry named Reapers?"

"Yeah synthetic beings."

"They're coming you know that."

"Expected they were more than a myth,but what the hell do you want me here?"

"While the Alliance have given up we don't.

* * *

** Ceberus facility,lazaurus cell,2 years later 2 Leonard Church**

_Log 730:It's been 2 years after I entered this Universe and working with Cerberus we were given Shepard body and Illusive man asigned me Miranda Lawson,who I can say is a bigger bitch than Carolina when she was in freelancer along with Tex.*sigh*I miss them,not trying to be emo but I rather be at Freelancer right now,in the time I've been here I had A LOT of time to spare so I practiced like the freelancers studying up on hand-to-hand combat and weapons this universe has.I've practically learned every agents skill set,that's how long 2 years can 's not that I wanted to do it,T.I.M made me since he anounced that I will participate in Shepard new adventure to save the galaxy,mother fucker.I also learned that I will be companied by another A.I,that counts to my Fuck you I.M score.*Alarm*What the hell?Ok this is Leonard Church signing off._

* * *

** Cerberus facility,Lazaurus cell,Leonard Church**

I put on my armor which,I made in the last years,and put my guns on.A DMR Magnum Dual UNSC smg UNSC shotgun a UNSC rocket launcher and sniper all of which combined with a mass accelerator,but still has bullets,which makes it have extra damage and rounds,courtesy of of it was stored in my data I was making an assault rifle but didn't have time,but it was worth it because now I have a kukiri armor is exactly like the one I had years ago except with an upgrade,I can switch through sprint evade armor lock camo hologram jet pack and drop sheild at my command,I think any spartan in the UNSC would be jealous.I ran to Shepard lab and saw he wasn't there

"Well,Miranda must've gotten him safe."

I walked through the path of broken mech's and it lead to a bridge with 2 figures talking at the door,1 one Jacob the other was-

"Shepard?"

They turned to see me,and they had they're guns pointing

"Oh,Church where were you?"

"Following Shepards trail of destroyed Mech's."

I walked forward to see Shepard,little hair blue eyes caucasian.**(Default shepard) **

"Who are you?"

"Oh,Leonard Church,your friendly neighborhood A.I."

"What?"

"I'll tell you once we get off here but wheres Miranda,please be dead."

"No,she's the one who lead me here,but comm's got shot."

"Damn,well let's go."

"Check check is anyone there?"

"Mother fucker,we're here Wilson."

"Leonard,where are you?"

"With Shepard and Jacob,where are you?"

"Server room."

"Why,you don't have clearance to do anything."

"I was trying to fix this,HELP,Mechs hurry."

"Fine,can we just let him die?"

"I heard that!"

"I know."

"Just come on Church."

We went into a rom full of mechs and shot them down,heard Jacob say something,but didn't found Wilson dieing on the foor Shepard used some omni-gel and he got back upthey were talking but I just checked over my stuff.I put some attachments on the SMG's a silencer and red dot sight,popular to ODST's.I looked back and saw them ready,Wilson used an overcharge thing and I took out my magnum,we went into hallways waited for Separd to hack some PDA's then went into the docking room,finally I can use some practice.I took out my magnum ran forward went right up to the mech punched him and shot him right in the head,I saw a mech to my right I put away my pistol did mix of a jump and a cartwheel punched the mech's head down and kneeded it a few,but enough for the head to fall off,took out the DMR and shot the rest of hacked a storage thing and we went to the shuttle.

"Ok the shuttle should-Miranda?"

*_BAM_*

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Fuck me she's still alive."

Everyone gave me a stern look.

"Ok,I can get Shepard and Miranda but Jacob,you gotta agree she is such a bitch."

"Anyway,what the hell are you doing?"

They talked and talked until we left,I...still...hate...Miranda.

* * *

** A/N So guys thats chapter 2 in Alpha effect expect more chapters in my other stories later,see ya later blesh your face if you sneezed,god blesh your face.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Did anyone see the new Bourne movie?It wasn't good enough,it was good but not enough,to much lets get back to the story.**

* * *

**Cerberus F.O.B,Lobby room,Leonard Church**

After our little mission getting out of the Lazaurus cell we went to a Forward operating base where Shepard would talk to T.I.M and get a mission to do,namely investigate a colony that has gone a good 10 minutes Shepard came out talked to Miranda and Jacob,surprisingly he came to me.

"So,your names Leonard Church?'

"Yep,watcha want to know?"

"I want to know why you called yourslf an A.I?"

"I'll show you why."

I got up and relaesed my body which fell on the floor near the little room looking over the lobby.i managed to make myself look like a real person,which i modeled off of the Director before Freelancer,Blonde hair Cobalt eyes caucaisan skin,and et cetera.

"Wow,has A.I tech evovled in the 2 years I died?"

"Hell no,I'll tell you the rest later Shepard,now we have a mission."

I left to the door which I collected my thing's and left with them.

* * *

** Freedom's progress,Shuttle/Kodiak,Leonard Church**

We were coming down to Freedom's Progress the recent colony to get hit.

"So Illusive man left me in charge?"

"Yeah."

"yes."

"Meh."

"Meh?"

"I work better lone wolf style,plus T.I.M want's me in that field of focus."

"Why so?"

"I've been-training the few years and I say it's pretty damn impressive."

"Alright,we find survivors and any clues."

"There isn't likely to be survivors."

"Great mood changer Miranda,just greatl."

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

"just because daddy picked a new favorite doesn't mean you have to be a bitch,here's my drop."

I stepped up to see we're about 10 or 11 yards up.

"You aren't really gonna jump are you?"

"Yeah I am."

I stepped out and waited the fall out turned on armor lock and landed,with a big crater.I walked around looking for anything that would indicate where the colonist's went,I kept looking 'till I saw some mech's that were I stepped up to they started firing,so I ran to cover I went on my comm.

"Shepard watch out Mech's are online they should've indicated us as friendlies but they were programed to shoot on sight,someone's here."

"Got it,out"

I pulled out my DMR at fired at the 3 with only 3 bullets they weredown.I ran to a building and found I was on top of it,then I heard voices got a rope prepared and swung down only to hear a shreik and a shotgun blast to the face,my body fell on the concrete outside,but I appeared where I was shot.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"uuugh."

I saw it to seea few Quarians and what I believe was who was the one who shot me.

"Thank's just thank's."

"There he is."

I looked at SHepard and gave him my angriest face I could and went outside to get my body.

"Fuck me!"

I put on the armor calibrated a few systems and back went into the room to find the team waiting for me.

"Ok what's the plan?"

"Tali agreed to help us find info about the diappearence and we have to help her find the survivor who's a Quarian."

"I hope all Quarians don't shoot a shorgun at your face when you do a badass mve like that."

"No."

"Good."

"Let's go."

We walked to be attacked by turret's which i had no problem's with since I just overloaded their systems and they exlpoded.I took out the DMR and blasted away.

"Shepard becareful Prazza and his team are being attacked by a YMIR mech!"

"Got it."

"No prob."

We walked to the door and I stood right in front with no cover.

"Leonard get some cover."

"Nah,this is gonna be good."

The bay door opened and showed Prazza's team getting demolished.

"Hey bucket head,face something worth while."

I put away my gun and raised my fist's.

"Leonard you crazy."

"Nope,just insane."

I charged it and activated sprint,it's a little over powered,basically it's Carolina's version except over powewered,crates toppled over as I charged it,it fired a missile I dodged it jump on it and pounded it so many times,I stuck a grenade in it and jumped backward palm on the floor and looking down just for the sake of badassery and it exploded.I got up to look behind me and see Shepard in dis-belief and so is Tali'Zorah who is looking out the window.

"Shepard you look for the survivor,I'll help with the wounded."

"Ok."

I went up to whee was,since we were'nt friend's was obligated to call her .

"You need any help."

"uuum,thank you yes."

I went to the nearest wounded and helped them in anyway I can,just a scan of blood and I was set on how to heal them,in no time they were fine.

"Thank you,I'm Tali."

she extended her hand,which I noticed only had 3 finger,weird

"Leonard Church,here to help."

"I never met such a nice Cerberus agent."

"Well,that's because I'm not Ceberus."

"You aren't?"

"When we meet again I'll tell you."

"Alright let's see how Shepard doing,shall we."

"Ladies first."

We walked over to the door's that werwe opened and heard a bit of arguing.

"We must take him in,he has valuable data."

"He's sick we gotta give him to the Quarian people."

"You are not taking Veetor."

Tali almost struck a nerve there,I can hear it.

"I gotta agree,Veetor got's to go,how valuable is this data?"

"Look."

Miranda pointed to the showing off some bug like creatures.

"uugh,Roaches,I hate roaches."

"They're Collector's."

"Yeah I know,Roaches the collect thing,simple."

"Tali will take Veetor,but we'll take his omni-tool."

"Good to see your still in charge Shepard,be careful."

And she left with Veetor's omni-tool and he left with Tali and we went back to the F.O.B,I thibnk we're just getting started.

* * *

** Hey guy's so that's it for now,next on Alpha Effect Leonard meet's Joker EDI and the stupid bitch Yeoman Chambers (I FUCKING HATE HER!) he tour's th SR-2 and has another chat with Shepard,how is this gonna work out?See you next time on ALPHA EFFECT**


	4. Chapter 4

** EDI the annoying bitch Yeoman Chambers takes a tour and talks to Shep.**

* * *

** Cerberus F.O.B,Lobby room,Leonard Church**

Back in the Lobby waiting for Shep to talk thing's out with T.I.M I was playing a little game,I made a holo projection of a ball and threw it at the wall and did it over and over and over,until Shep came out with a guy I didn't notice come Miranda and I followed behind,while they talked I continued with my wall ball.I walked to the glass and watched as a big ass ship appeared.

"Wow."

"Yep,they one told me last night."

"We're gonna be riding in style."

"Yeah we are."

Once we got in I noticed something odd,something didn't feel Miranda and Jacob were talking to Shepard a little sphere came up.

"Hello I am the Enhanced Defence Intelligence or EDI as many call me."

"I KNEW IT!"

They all looked at me like I was crazy

"There's an A.I saying 1's a party and 2 a crowd,this is too much,FUCK ME!"

I walked off with my hand's raised in frustration and walked to the elevator.

"I call Cargo bay!"

I walked into the elevator and prayed that she would never bother I entered the cargo bay I see at the left end a small bed with a table 2 chairs and a drawer with a lamp on it.

"This certainly won't do."

"Excuse me,Leonard."

EDI was behind me on a holo-projector,so I turned around.

"What?"

"Shepard request's your assistance to the Citadel."

"The Citadel,huh,maybe I can get a little furniture moved into here,ok tell him I'll be right up."

I packed my gun's and armor and headed up to the CIC.I was greeted by a very strange woman,and stopped me before I could leave.

"Hello,I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers,you must be Leonard."

"Yes I am,now if you'll just move,Shepard need's me."

"OK,but I gotta talk to you when you come back."

I slipped past her and went to the bridge,seeing Shepard and Jacob waiting for me and have their gun's with them.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"I have to see the Council just for littl bit,then we're going to Omega."

"Alright,Cerberus gave some cred's mind if I dod a little shoping?"

"Nope."

"Good."

We docked the ship and took a cab to a little entrance to the Citadel.

"This here is a 20 kilometer ferrris slug feel the weight-"

"For 1 time only an all elcor cast of Shakespears-"

"I got 2 word's that can describe the Citadel:fuck & yeah."

"Good to hear come on."

We walked to the entrance and through processing.

"uuum sorry sir,wait you sure,alright,theres a bug in the system it say's your dead."

"I'm getting that all over the place it's a damn problem where do I get it fixed?"

"Right outside to the right."

We stepped out of processing and to the right to a mid-aged man,Shepard and the guy,Bailey,talked and got it settled walked to another cab and went to the Prisidum.

"Holy hell,you people made this?"

"No,we just found it."

"Then who made it?"

"The Prothean's,you'll get it in time."

I scaned the area and noticed a few structures that looked odd,and what I came up with made me realize what kinda universe this was.

"What the hell,they are wasting away ton's of resources that could be used for other thing's that could actually benefit this universe."

"Yeah,welcome to bearucratic bullshit."

"I hear you there."

We walked up the stairs to a office where a man with an ambassador style of clothing was talking to the Council.

"He should-Shepard your here."

"Good to see you Anderson,I see the years been good to you."

"Yeah well I hope you got my message."

"Yeah I did."

"Commander I hope you can explain some rumor's going on and about that you are working for Ceberus."

'Collector's are abducting human colonies and using them in some way,they're working with the Reaper's."

"Ah yes,Reaper's the mythological being's that supposedly live in dark space,why haven't we seen any evidence of their arrival then?"

"Didn't check the V.I Vigil on Ilos?"

"It shut down Shepard you and your team were the only ones who saw it."

"What about Sovereign didn't you see the tech he had on him?"

"What we found was nothing to prove he was an actual Reaper,it could've been made by the Geth."

"Yeah,the probability of is 1 in a trillion Counciler I don't think that would be the 1."

Yep I just smack talked the Council,they do deserve it.

"Shepard remind your squad mate to-"

Before he could say another word I cut him off.

"Sorry Shepard but I can't stand this Bearucratic shit,fuck you."

Pointed both fingers to the Councilers and got out,and went shoping.

**3 hour's later **

I got back to the Normandy after a long time of shoping for gun upgrades Furniture clothing and armor upgrades and et cetera I even got myself a litle space hamster,he's pretty funny.I walked into the Normandy and looked to my left to see the pilot eyeing me with wide eye's

"You actually did it?"

"What?"

"You said,Fuck you to the Council."

"Yep."

"Dude,your amazing."

"Well I like to think myself as badass."

"Well whatever,name's Jeff,or Joker,numero 2 is better."

"Ok,Joker whatcha doing?"

"Not much just watchin vid's and stuff."

"Do you have youtube?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Shepard came in looking a little mad while Jacob left to his quarter's.

"What the hell?"

"What,those bastard's needed it,they're a bunch of self concerned asshole's."

"Yeah,well the Council will find you after this missionb and put you in prison."

"They aren't because you wanna know why?"

I brought my hand's up in a little arch pointing at Shepard and snapped my finger's.

"I'm from another universe."

"That sound's impossible."

"It's true,Shepard."

I turned to see EDI contibuting to my side.

"Thank you EDI."

"That can't be possible."

"Yeah well beating a guy up with their on skull is physically impossible but it's been done."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter basically by the time we're done I'll be back in my universe so I don't need to worry."

I left down to the elevatormakig sure the door's close before the Yeoman could get in the elevator.I spent my time in my room a little closed off are of the Cargo bay and relaxed on my new bed and went in to stanby (The A.I equivelent of sleeping)

* * *

** Hoped you like it to tell you,I'm just winging it for all my stories,unlike other author's I don't need inspiration,see ya guy's later blesh your face if you sneezed,god blesh your face,Leonard out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you guy's know I will include the LOTSB Missing memories (Kasumi) and Zaeed's DLC...Now let's see how Church is doing.**

* * *

**Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

I woke up and took of my armor,seeing that I slept in on my whit button up that had a few designs's on it,white shirt,black watch and shades.I went up to CIC and saw Shepard fustrated.

"What's wrong Shepard."

"I gotta meet up with a Mercenary and a Theif but I don't have enough time to get the other."

"I can help."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure,all I need is the coords."

"Thank's,Theif or Mercenary?"

"Theif."

"Ok,she's gonna need help getting something,and your all she need's,when you see her the password is Silence is golden."

"Got it where is she?"

"The Citadel."

"Got it."

**1 hour later**

I got to the Citadel and looked around for our was a peculiar ad playing,I checked it out,and I knew it was our theif.

"Silence is Golden."

"Your not Shepard."

"He had to meet with a Mercenary,he sent me."

"Alright,so shall we."

I cut off and I looked up to see her waiting,we took the shutle to the coords she gave me and we rode in silence.

** 2 hour's later**

We arrived were riding in a car to a Donovan Hock's place,and Kasumi breifed me on what I got to do.I met Hock and we found the vault entrance,we had to search for thing's we can use to get in,Voice skin and passwords,then we got in.I found a lot of thing's including a SMG that loked pretty good,then I saw the statue of liberty.

'Why the hell is the statue of liberty doing here."

"Damn you Hock Damn you."

I walked around 'till I found the Greybox Kasumi wanted.

"Why ,I suspected it was you at the door but now I know for sure."

"You know there's a lot of nice thing's in here,too bad."

"I threw a grenade at a statue and it blew up.

"Noooooooo!,GUARDS!"

"Nice."

"I aim to please."

I got to cover took out my DMR and shot everyone,we hurried to the spot where the guards came from followed a route and blew up a chucnk of a wall.A good 5 minutes later we had to fight a gun ship,that was being operated by Hock,I ran to it activated my jet pack and landed on the window smashed it threw a grenade inside it and watched it blow we left Kasumi was deciding wether or nt to keep it or delete it.

"Keep it,but be wary of the conciquence."

"Thank you."

"No need."

We were picked up by the Normandy and Kasumi settled in at the Rec room.I went back to my room,and sat on the couch,no armor just my clothes,I took off my shades and put it on the drawer,I picked up the picture next to it,it was me and Tex,well the Director but it doesn't were at the carnival and I took a picture,we were smiling,she gave me a peck on the cheek and were enjoying the day.

"Someine you know?"

I turn around to see Shepard.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Sorry to hear."

"Well we weren't together to begin with."

"Exscuse me?"

"You wanna hear the whole story?"

"I already do."

"Not the one T.I.M sent to you,thew whole whole story."

"Blast away."

"In my universe,there was this guy,His name was Leonard Church,he was a genius,and yet he was attracted to the worst woman ever to live,her name was Allison Chains,she was an arrogant too prideful stuck up bitch that grew up in a orphanage,she was very angry all the time,when Leonard saw her with other guys,he was furious.1 day he went to Allison,and asked her if she wanted to get lunch,it took a little convincing but she went with him,after lunch they walked back to school and well Leonard let it out,he told her that he loved her and that he didn't like it when the other guys treated her like didn't care she a week later he found her in the park at midnight crying her eyes out,he went to ask what was wrong,she said she was running away from her adopted parents home,he convinced her to come to his her life she was pushed away like some old memory,but Leonard wa different he was caring and loving and every time they were close she would feel that caring feeling radiate from him and she would be confused what to do,whether to leave or they got to his house,they were alone,Leonard dad was always out,so he cared for himself,1 thing lead to another and they made out Allison felt his comfort and she liked started to date,Allison became less and less mean and she started to improve,they had fights but it went away was nearly perfect,she just had her damn pride,1 day she decided to join the military,Leonard at the time was recognized by O.N.I,The Office of Navel Intelligence,and was now a professor over she left they graduated from college and spent the rest of their time she left after a week,Leonard was advancing in A.I creation,at the time the UNSC,earth defense force,didn't know what was after colony were was stationed on a colony,at risk of rebel invasion,there was an invasion alright just not covenant,a government of different alien species with a religious porous,wipe out thought we were a blight in the galaxy,so started the 25 years of war,at the colony Allison was killed she was obliterated by a covenant glassins,where they just shoot the planet with plasma was devastated, Halsey at the time was putting her lan to use,kidnap kids 6-8 and train them to make super did something very risky,he took all relevant data he needed for his A.I and took off,with UNSC help he created Project men and woman to serve there planet,except Leonard ha another idea,I'm still not sure what it was but he wasn't doing it for the sake of his heart,while Freelancer frollicked about Leonard was making another A.I,except this A.I wasn't suppose to be like was making another Allison,when he was done she wasn't the same so he inplanted her with fake memories and made her an Texas,where she was born,she the best agent they had but one had to be jalous,Agent Carolina she wanted to be the best but she couldn't do it,so she participated in a procedure that changed the A.I's life,my life,before Carolina can undergo the procedure,the Director totured me made me split myself in to a few dozen countr-part's each holding one of my feeling' Shyness Deterination Caring Brains et cetera,but the worst of all was memory I couldn't handle it so I gave up my memories forgeting everything I knew,Leonard put me in a high security facility,but it got raided,Tex was the one eading it,when her objective or anything she's trying to acomplish she fail's that's what shes based on,do you know how that feels?No you don't,for the next years The director put me where no one would look,he put me in a red vs blue base,a boxed canyon."

** 2 hour's later**

"And tha's how I got here."

"Wow,Leonard,that's some stuff."

"Yeah well,I hope to see Tex again,set thing's right make peace and that shit."

"When were done,I know you'll find her."

"Thanks man,see ya."

He left and I wen to sleep,remembering the day she left,and blew up.

* * *

** Thus end's chapter 5 hoped you like it leave a review and follow this story,LEONARD OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

** So good ol' Shep knows about the RvB/Halo universe we get Garrus & Mordin,out (throws head to the right side of the floor)**

* * *

**Omega,docking entrance,Leonard Church**

Me Shepard and Miranda are on Omega to find a professor and a vigilanty.A salarian came up to us,and greeted us,than came a batarian who told the salarian to leave and for us to get to after we did we talked to a few batarians which Miranda and Shepard threatened with gun's,me I used my kukiri knife,I lovemy got to Aria,but I got a drink just before and Miranda didn't like it.

"What,I haven't had a drink since I got to this universe,I don't like being sober."

"Well be on your best guard,whatever it is."

Shepard talked to Aria we got the location of Archangel and Mordin Solus,we decided to go with Archangel first and went to the recruiters,signed up made sure a kid didn't join and left towards Archangel.

**10 minutes later**

We were at the place Shepard talked we walked around did thing's and Shepard did some he could hack the mech's I.F.F I stopped him and in 2 seconds I hacked it.

"Didn't know you can hack?"

"I'm an A.I of course I can hack."

We went to see the overseer and Shepard killed after a little got down with all the other knock off's and decided enough hiding so we opened fire on everybody I took out my DMR and started shooting turned on evade and rolled around and shot them in the head,1 was behind a little baricade so I ran towards it jumped over and cracked his neck,maybe a little overboard.

"Come on Leonard."

"Coming."

I ran towards Shepard shot 3 mercs and used my jet pack to get up stairs,shot another 2 merc's and opened the door,he was Turian that I raised his hand,indicating for us to wait a second,he shot a few merc's and sat down in his little alcove and looked at us,he removed his helmet to reveal the Turian that was with Shepard in his chase to find Saren.

"Garrus what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

They talked on and on 'bout stuff,I saw movement back on the had a sniper so I pushed Garuus jumped out the window ran up to them punched one of them tackled anothe and when he was down punched him,kicked another jumped up punched him and kicked the one behind me,took out my pistol and shot the rest.I loked behind me and saw some mech's,took them out,but they brought out the YMIR luckily I hacked it deployed it turned around and started to attack were shocked but they started to attack the Mech,I lunged at one and stabed him with my knife I brought it back up fliped it so the tip was where my hand was and threw it at another merc,ran up to him got my knife back and kicked him off the bridge.I used my dual-weild SMG's and shot the running from side-to-side,and jumped behind the turned on armor lock,they were all focused on me they didn't notice Shepard kiling they did I exited the Lock and dispursed an EMP got one from behind and stabbed him in the neck,sliced another in the chest and slid in front of them stabbed one in the head took it out then kicked him were no more left so I put it back in the socket,the YMIR was destroyed in the battle I turned on my jet packs and flew to the window.

"We good?"

"Ye-"

*alarm

"What's that?"

"They had to use their brains some time,they're trying to enter from the basement,go Shepard."

"I can't leave you all alone,take one of my squad,go Leonard."

I shook my head and took out my sniper.

"Good luck Shepard."

"Thanks,keep him alive Leonard."

"Not a problem,these prick's are helpless."

They left and I went to the window and shot the Vorcha and Krogan coming from the bridge.

"Nice shooting,you use bullet's?"

"Yep,they make the gun stronger with mass acceleration."

"I gotta try that."

"You should."

Now it was just duck hunting.

"Ok I'm going down there."

"Why those Krogan are dangerous up close."

"Compared to them,I'm death."

I jumped out and harged the Vorcha right in front of me kicked shot him with my pistol,went for the Krogan and kicked him in the head,he fell to the floor.

"You are a worthy opponent."

"But you aren't."

"RAAAAAGH!"

He charged me and I evaded towards him sliding under him kicking him at his,he triped forward and got up to charge me again,I was prepared but underestimated the force,it was so strong the railing failed t hold us so we were free falling in the air,I punched him he was about to punch me but I filpped him over and pushed myself off him with my feet and jet packed up to the bridge and saw a big group of Vorcha waiting for me so I grabbed the first one and shot all the other and cracked the neck of the one I was holding.

"A it brutal no?"

I turned to see another Krogan except in high-grade armor.

"A bit,so you the leader?"

"Yes,quiet good to be but you killed my men,now I must kill you."

"Too bad,I'm unkillable,literally."

"Whatever,let's fight."

"Now your speaking my language."

We charged eachother hand to hand cmbat with a Krogan was little challenge to me,but for feelancer's like Carolina Tex and Maine,it was a lot,even to Spartans they were a challenge.I didn't kill him imediatly becaused I knew this was gonna be good.I threw his hand off punched him with my right and kicked him,I punched him them stomped where his leg bend's.

"AAAAAAAGH."

"Seems like I broke you leg,are you gonna cry to mama Krogan?"

"RAAAAGH!"  
He charged with enough force he could,but I tackled him and punched him really hard I heard crack,I got off and shot him with my SMG's until he was dead.

** Other side of the bridge**

"HOLY SHIT!"

**BACK WITH CHURCH**

"HOLY SHIT!"

"hehe."

I got a C4 and tossed it behind me to the Merc's behind the wall and detonated it,killing a few more than a dozen.I walked to the building,I heard some whirring and looked under the bridge to see a ship.

"Fuck!"

It shot a missile at me,and exploded.I flew back,but got up and ran to the room Garrus was in,thankfully Shepard was back,but when we got to Garrus he was unconscious with a pool of blood around him,so I ran to the window the ship is at jumped on it and punched the windshield,until it crack cocked a grenade and jumped off it whil it exploded,used my jet pack to fall to the bridge and got to the room where Garrus was,and we called for evac.

** 40 minutes later**

I was in the with Shepard and Jacob.

"We did all we can but-the scaring's are gonna show."

The door opened to reveal Garrus,who looked like shit and his armor was torn up to,I was in my white button up and shirt,excet without the glasses.

"Son of a bitch didn't think he would be up yet."

He saluted and left.

"No one gave me a mirror Shepard i\how bad is it?"

"You look like shit."

"hehehe,aaagh agh don't make me laugh Leonard,at least this time Shepard,girl's are gonna go after you this time,they always wanted me."

"Well those ladies are gonna be after me if they see my fighting."

"Oh,definately,where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"That is classified information-"

'oh."

"If the project was still running,I learned them in the 2 years I've been here,but I knew them a long time ago."

"The 2 years you've been here?"

"I'll give you the data pad about me."

"Alright see you guys later."

He left and so did Garrus and Kasumi left to find professor Mordin Solus,and I fell in to standby/sleep.

** Many years ago... WARNING PLAY SOME ROMANTIC DEPRESSING MUSIC**

Allison was at the store getting food while I was cleaning up the house,she tricked me into it.I was vacumming when the door clicked and opened to reveal Allison carying some bags and setting them down on the table,I stopped the vacume and turned her to face me and kissed kissed me back and we were like that for a good minute or so.

"Dammit Leonard,now I want some more."

"Well,soory and good."

I brought her upstairs to our room and there we made love...

** 10 minutes later**

I didn't wake her up,I put all the groceries where they belonged and went back to bed,looking at my adoring girlfriend,naked but covered with a bed 've been together for a month or so,since then she's been woke up looking deep in my eye's with her merald ones

"Hey Alli."

"Hey Leo."

She layed on my chest so I ran my finger's through her hair,just relaxing and laying down.

** Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

I woke up with a start,pushing my hair back with both hand's I realized it was only a dream.

"Dammit Tex,why?"

I got up,making sure I only had my regular clothes on.I left to CIC,apparenntly Professor Solus,was able to hold a lab,which was good for me because I needed to give myself an AR and portable mini-gun to switch for my Rocket Launcher.I went inside the lab to find a salarian,thought so.

"Hello Mordin Solus."

He said it extremely fast.

"leonard Church nice to meet you,can I use this?"

I pointed to the little terminal behind me.

"Yes of course it is used for upgrades."

"Great."

** 30 minutes later**

I made my AR and Mini-Gun,it looked like a regular turret detached from it's socket,I put it on the table and admired it.

"Damn,you made those?"

"Yep."

"I have a whole new espect to you."

"Thanks."

"Hey,uugh Leonard Shepard want's you to come on this mission."

Joker talked over the inter com.

"Got it,now I can use these babies."

* * *

** So that's it,expect more of those litlle flashback's even ones during Freelancer,LC814 OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So now we get Jack,that fucking bitch,and we see another flash makes another weapon and he talk's with Miranda.**

* * *

**Purgatory Ship,docking,Leonard Church**

Me Shepard and Zaeed went to get Jack,I was tuning everything out pulling out my gun when everyone pulled out there's and so on,Blue sun's were everywhere so I knew there was gonna be talked to people and we went into out prcessing.

"Sorry Shepard your more of a prize than a customer,drop your gun's and head into the cell."

"Go to hell,I'll send you there myself."

"Activate systems!"

"I knew it."

"When did you bloddy figure that out."

Guards came through the door so Iwent for cover,at least that's what they thought,I used a hologram to fake that.I turned on camo and jumped behind them,took out my SMG's and shot them,they were dead in seconds.I put them away and took out my AR,it looked like the one's they older model,and we went to the real out processing,but not before we took out a few guards and dog mech' person stationed to control the release switch tried to put up a fight but I just shot him in the head.

"If you press that button,you'll let every prisoner out of there cell."

"well,it's the only way to let that bloddy woman out."

"I'm doing it prepare for a fight."

He pressed the button and jack got out of cryo,I was surprised to see Jack was a woman,what surprised me more was that she took down 3 YMIR mech's all by herself.

"Come on."

We ran to the door leading down to the chamber.

"Wow,she did a number on these mech's."

"She's bloody powerful."

"I totally agree."

We ran to another room and it was trashed,everything was falling apart,I shot them with the AR and advanced forward,a YMIR mech came to my attention,I hacked it and it started shooting the guards and prisoners,when it was destroyed,it exploded with a lot of thing happened in the next room,killing hacking and explosions,but when we got to the final room Kuril was got to cover while he put up a sheild and we were tasked to take it down,Shepard and Zaeed distracted the guards while I took down the generator's and had a lear shot at Kuril,so I took out my SR and shot him in the head,whih did went to docking and found Jack,Shepard shot the guard and Shepard talked to Jack.

** 10 minutes later**

Me Shepard and Miranda were waiting for Jack,she entered the room and Shepard talked to Jack when they were down I had my analysis of Jack.

"And I thought you were a bitch Miranda,looks like Jack beat you."

"Thanks,I think."

We left and I went to my room in the Cargo Bay,and went to sleep.

**Many years ago...(play far from home by five finger death punch)**

"Alpha,can you hear me?"

Leonard was trying to activate his new A.I, Halsey was beside him,trying to do the same to her A.I, was at home waiting for Leonard to hear the news about his A.I,Alpha activated,and so did Cortana,they got looked exactly like Leonard same with Cortana and .

"Where-"

"Your safe Alpha."

"Who are you?"

"I'm you except the original."

** 3 months later**

Alpha and Cortana were gaining intelligence,and they were practically unstoppable together,and they were inseperable wasn't a time when they were seperated,during night when Catherine left to her home,and same for leonard they were left awake talking.

"So what do you think A?"She said it with a smile

"I don't know C,maybe,I don't know?"He was confused on how to answer

"Let me answer that for you."

She leaned forward and gave Alpha a kiss and he returned it,well the A.I equivalent of a just lied there for the next night.

** Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

I woke up in a pool of sweat,I latest dream was something I didn't expect,the elevator opened to my shock it was Miranda.

"What?"

"EDI said you had some kind of shut down,and I don't need you to shut off now,she said it happened twice now."

"Memories,that's it ok,now leave."

"Fine."

She left and I went to my CPU that was on my desk.

_ Log:739_

_Well,Ihad another dream,except that it was about when I was created,and I saw ,and we had a thing,I don't know why I don't remember this but I'll find out later._

** 5 minutes later**

I went up to Miranda's room she wasn't/shouldn't that person check's up on people like that,in fact I think I heard a tinge of worry in her voice,As I stepped in to the hallway I saw Miranda,exactly right there.

"So spill,why did you check on me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard worry in your voice,when you an A.I you tend to notice thos kind of things."

"What,I was making sure you didn't die now than when we get to the Collector homeworld."

"Don't play coy with me."

"Look,your a great asset to this team,and you dieing now isn't very helpfull."

"Uuum,thank."

"Yeah,well your welcome." I got out of the elevator and went to talk to Garrus.

* * *

** So I decided and made the romances for Shep and Shep,Tali (of course : D) and for Church,MIRANDA!**

**Church:****WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?**

**Don't worry,follow the path,and it will lead to something great,BYE**

**OH,if you have any other pairing then tell me,to all you fan girl's out there,NO YAOI,IT'S UNATURAL!**

* * *

**Before I was gonna post this I saw the Reviews,your welcome guest,I love RVB and ME so enjoy : P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I need pairings people,no Gabby Ken,yet you don't tell me any by the end of this chapter I'll just have Shep/Tali and Church/Miranda,GOT IT!Let's get our baby krogan shall we,and go to to make new weapons so just think Church made a grenade launcher from Reach,Kay.**

* * *

**Normandy SR-2,CIC,Leonard Church**

Me Shepard and Kasumi were getting ready and I decided to bring out my GL for a were landing when I saw the fucked up ship.

"Damn,that ship got fucked UP!"

"You can say that again."

"Da-"

"I was just kidding Church."

"Ok."

The over comm. was annoying so I turned it off,that bitch is going down.

"Hold up,checkpoint,full of blue sun's."

"I'll go behind them."

"Got it."

I scaled the wall beside me and turned on camo,and jumped behind them all I noticed I missed one.

"Shit shit shit."

"Left 1 alive,didn't mean to but,we can get some info."

"Good."

They talked while I went ahead with my sniper,just around the corner,I noticed a few guards and made quick work of them,Shepard came back after talking to the guard.

"Anything good?"

"Jedore is making our Krogan scientist produce Krogan,but they're not all good."

"Ouch."

" we gotta find him."

We continued forward,killing and shooting everyone who was Blue sun's I used my GL on a group of them they went flying all over the place.I switched to my SMG's and took a few out then used my pistol to finish off the continued to find a Krogan fighting a group we killed them Shepard talked to him,but what intrigued me was he was only a week old.

"Your only a week old,probably tank grown."

"Yes,I am."

They continued and he pointed us in the way to his lab we fought Krogan and Blue sun's and all that nonsense a few minor obstacle's like a few heavies nothing much but when we got to Okeer's lab I saw a Krogan in a tube.

"Uggh."

"Finally you got here."

"You must be Okeer?"

"Yes."

They talked but I looked outside,seeing Jedore and a YMIR mech with a few Krogan and analyzed weaknesses.

"Ok,we do it."

"Hurry."

We rushed out the door and into the room Jedore was in,I got to cover switched to my GL and shot at the YMIR mech it deactivated for a few second's so I ran to it and punched its head off making it explode very largely,leaving only Jedore and a Krogan,they were busy with the Krogan so I ran to Jedore,I kicked her pulled out my shotgun and shot her twice,she tried to shoot me but I twisted my body and shot her with my pistol and she was dead.

"Shepard an air leakage in the lab Okeer is in has activated."

"Come on."

We ran to his lab to see he died leaving a message and us with another Krogan.

"Normandy we need pick up and we got a package,and he's a big one."

** 10 minutes later **

I was in my room and I went to my bed and sat on about Tex,Tucker,Caboose for christ sake.I missed the average,shut up people were good people unlike The Director or Maine even Caolina.I went to sleep wondering what dream I would get next.

** Many years ago...(play slip out the back by Fort Minor)**

Alpha was with Cortana,they were lieing there,enjoying the night sence they started their relationship they were better for it,of course Leonard and Halsey were concerned about this,but Leonard had a would take Alpha and erase all memories of Halsey or O.N.I or anything,just keeping his he can start-up Freelancer,hoping Alpha wouldn't remember any of and Cortana shared another kiss,since they didn't need to breathe they could stay like that forever,well at least for 8 years 'cause scientist couldn't find how they could stop liked the privacy they would talk about thing's unrelated to the war between the Covenant and UNSC.

"So,Alph how about I get off of you and we walk around the city?"

"Ok,Cor let's go."

Cortana got up and helped Alpha up,their idea of walking around the city is going through the light's and camera,luckily there was a holo-projector on the highest building on the roof so they could have more they arrived they were close together practically 1 figure,but they lied down looking at the moon,Cortana got on top of Alpha and leaned in for a kiss.

"You know,your beautiful when you do that."

"Well,am I?"

"Yeah."

"Well,your lucky I like crazy."

"That makes us 2."

And they kissed under the night sky with a full moon with no clouds in as they were gonna rest Alpha disappeared,he shimmered out of the Holo-projector.

"Alpha,not funny."

"Alpha?"

Cortana was worrying and she went back to the O.N.I building to see someone walk off with the A.I chip of the Alpha A.I in hand and was the last time Cortana saw Alpha.

** Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

I gasped myself awake remembering the dream I just was an innocent A.I,yet she had her heart-broken just because of the real Leonard Church.

"Dammit,why why?"

I looked at my picture of Allison,I had another picture of The guys but I changed it to Cortana,I'm fucked,on one hand I got Tex who is probably dead for sure,on the other I got Cortana who is still wondering what happened to her first love the Alpha.I didn't know what to do,just the Miranda came through the elevator,doing the same thing as always except more calmly.

"Again?"

"Yeah,another memory fragment."

She walked to the chair in front of me and sat down.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Wait,you want me to talk about my memories that don't include you in any sort of way."

"Well it's either that or talk to Yeoman Chamber's."

"Damn,ok well back in my universe,A.I's are based off another person,a part of their brains,so I was based on of Leonard I was made I was given all the knowledge nesacary to begin my A.I life,but when I was made I was made with another A.I her name was Cortana,she was based on of Halsey and for the first 3 months we were friend,then it escalated into-"

"I get it Leonard."

"Now,I'm having memories of both mine and Leonard's life,so far mostly just mine."

"I don't like you."

"Same here."

"But if you want to talk,you know where I am."

She left and I was alone,with the pictures of the love of my life,and also the burden's,I went to the lab so I can make some new I got there I made sure we had enough platinum so I can make it,yes.I was making a kind of axe, but it was I was doen it had a long handle and the blade part was very sharp,I tested it and it cut straight throught the block of metal.

"Good."

I made another and went back to my room so I can relax.

* * *

**So there we are guy's expect a one-shot or probably a few chapters in another story called A.I love about Alpha and Cortana's love,NO PAIRING'S,'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OF ANY!By the time I make ch.9 I want to see a pairing that doesn't include Miranda Tali Shepard or Church,AND NO axes are the ones the resistent leader uses from season 10 episode 'S SO BADASS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So we go to Horizon and,maybe get Tali,depends if I'm up to 's get to the story shall we.**

* * *

**Normandy SR-2,CIC,Leonard Church**

So again I was on a mission,with Shepard & Garrus,and packed up with only changing my GL to my spatan laser and my AR to my were at Horizon,a human colony,finally hardworking people and not bearucratic we got on the kodiak Shepard was waiting for me.

"Leonard can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah,what is it?"

"Can you look into security footage or something?"

"Yeah,why?"

"i need you to find someone."

"Let me guess ?"

"Yeah."

"Ok..."

It took a while but I found her.

"Your not gonna like this,she's been captured but my estimation,by the time this mission is over she'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Let's do tis thing."

We got aboard and went to Horizon we were in the air for a minute or two,but we got there in a good time.

"Mordin,you sure these upgrades will protect us from seeker swarms?"

"In small numbers yes but a whole group...that's gonna be problematic."

"so we sould be safe then?"

"Yes...in theory."

"Now I'm glad to be an A.I,so that way I could save your asses."

"Oh,so now he's your ass savior Shepard,I thought I was."

"Let's get down to buisness."

"Got it."

I ran up to the group ahead of me,probably 9 or a problem so I popped my knuckles and looked at Shepard.

"You don't see me complaining."

"Good."

I took out my axes and charged stabbing one in the abdomen and another in the middle of the neck and collarbone,I leaped at another cut his entire head off,one was behind be and before he could shoot I ducked under his gun sweaped him off his feet and stabbed him in the chest,I looked for more but SHepard and Garrus killed them all.

"This is why I like lone wolf style,more kills."

"Alright let's go."

I put them up and took out my DMR.I followed with them shooting all thing's not human or Turian and whatever shot and shot again when we came across a collector particle beam I took it so I can experiment on kept on going but a Collector shined and was like being possessed by someone else.

"Assuming direct control."

"Say what?"

It fired and I dived for cover and decided to use his own weapon,so I got the particle beam and shot I pressed the trigger but it only shot a beam and turned off.

"Wait you gotta hold the trigger,this is the worst gun ever of all t-"

He shot me and I fell down.

"Ok your gonna get fucked!"

I jumped from cover and ran to him with my axes drawn and slashed and dodged them so instead I sweapt his feet brought boh axes up and brought it down on his chest.

"FUCK YOU!"

To add insult I gave 2 big fuck you's to his face,and regrouped with Shepard and Garrus.

"Shepard you go ahead I'll find Williams."

"Go!"

"Got it."

I ran to where she was supposed to be and hurried using a moddified version of the sprint ability,making me go Carolina was good 'cause this colony was large,when I saw her Collector's were about to put her in a pod.

"Hey assholes!"

They looked at me while I slid behind them and shot them with my pistol,luckily more came.

"You want more Roach fuckers!"

i ran to them I punched 1 and cracked anothers neck kicked another and shot them with both SMG's.I went to Williams and ade sure she was good.

"Williams can you here me?"

"Whaaa?"

"Ok,your good."

"Who are you?"

"Names Leonard Church."

"Are you a colonist?"

"Hell no,I'm with Commander Shepard."

"Your wth Skipper!"

"HAHAHA,Skipper that's funny gotta tell him."

"Are you,with Shepard?"

"Yes."

"where is he?"

"Comm tower."

"Thanks."

She ran to the tower as I was left to tend to the gangantic ship in front of me.

"Maybe I can stop some collectors by helping the colonist escape."

Good plan me,just than the ship blasted off.I ran to it and held on,using the jet packs to get to the top in a minute or I did we were close to the atmosphere.

"Leonard where are you?"

"You see the collector ship?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on the side hitchhiking."

"What!?"

"Don't wo-"

I looked at the inside of the ship and saw the ship was gonna shoot me.

"Ok,now worry."

"What?"

"Shepard if I don't say this,ouch."

The ship shot as I was hurled off the edge,literally.I was falling and I thought the only logical thing to do.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUCK!"

**_*CRASH*_**

"MOTHER FUCKER,THAT HURT!"

I looked up to see Williams and Shepard watched me in disbelief.

"What me being blown the fuck off by Collectors or falling about 2 kilometers?"

"Both."

"Oh."

"Oh,and Shepard Garrus Williams,OUCH THIS FUCKING HURTS I NEVER THOUGHT A.I'S COULD FEEL PAIN,OOOOOOOW!"

"What!?"

"FUCK ME,DAMMIT!"

"uuugh,Church you ok?"

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOKS LIKE I'AM OKAY GARRUS,IT FUCKING HURT!"

"I'll let you 2 have some privacy."

"PRIVACY,YOUR GONNA HEAR ME FROM FUCKING SPACE,I'M GONNA DEFY PHYSICS AS IT IS!"

"Okay Church let's get you to the Normandy."

"FUCK ME!"

**1 hour of pain later**

**Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

Doc said my body has undergone too much pain and I can't use it for 2 days,so I lie on my bed and fall into to see Cortana again.

**Not so many months ago...(someday by nickelback)**

I was in my regular A.I body I looked around and saw that wherever I was looked fucking I was out in space,I saw the ship name:_Forward unto Dawn._That was a UNSC ship,I must be in comatose,or the A.I euivalent,Then I was in a room full of cryo-pods and saw the light.I turned and saw Cortana,she was fine,she was in the fetal position,clutching her knees om the surface of the Holo-projector,looking lonely.

"Oh,Alpha,I miss you."

I tried to talk but I couldn't,I could only open my mouth.

"That night was the last time I saw you,I love you,I wish you were here."

'I miss you too'I thought

"I feel like your right beside me protecting me from everything and anything,if you could somehow hear this,I love you,and nothing can keep us apart."

"I love you too."

She got up hearing my voice but then she was gone,no I was but before I could leave it's like she saw me and I cupped her face with my right hand and she did the same,and I kissed her,but only for a second ,then darkness.

* * *

**Romantic,isn't it 'cause it's turned from cool,TO FUCKING BADASS!Like and follow this story and,NO PAIRINGS FOR YOU! LC814,OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated as often,I'm writers blocked from chapter 8 to whenever,Writers block is the equal to (bare with me men) cock blocking,it's a dick move on the people who make this site's writing stuff,anyway let's get back to the story**

* * *

**Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

I startled myself awake,gasping knowing I really didn't need air.I sat next to my bed in a very depressedCortana was lost in deep space and I was in another universe trying to save ,it was my goal to leave this place and get to her,Tex was gone at least I'd feel comfort in saving walked in except not like the last time,she walk slowly and patient,like she actually cared.

"What happened this time?"

"Well,I went into some A.I comatose and saw Cortana,she was in a abandoned ship drifting lazily throught deep space."

"Not easy coping to this,is it?"

"Why would you care,your the cold hearted bitch,who only cares about Cerberus."

"Look Leonard,I -"

"Sorry,I'm just a little on edge,about this and the mission."

"It's alright come on Shepard want's you for this mission."

"Fine."

I went to my body and stepped into it,it was a little sore but I got up & went to the elevator that arrived at CIC,there was Shepard waiting.

"So,who are we getting today?"

"Tali'Zorah."

"The Quarian,good I know she wants to talk about this."

I point at myself Shepard get's it and Miranda does too.

'Come on let's get down there."

** 5 minutes later**

We're of Haestrom a planet that's increasingly hot and humid.

"This reminds me of Blood Gulch,very hot and humid,oh god I'm actually starting to miss that place."

"Tali should be up ahead,watch out for any geth."

"Oh,Geth now I can go all hacky hacky!"

"Yeah,I think?"

"A.I concept's shall bow to me."

"Uuum,ok?"

"Let's go guy's,oops ad girl."

"Alright."

We exited off the shuttle and proceded forward.

"Shepard because of the suns excessive size when in sunlight sheild shall deplete."

"Thanks EDI."

I stepped into the sunlight,nothing happened.

"Guess my sheilds are stronger Shepard."

"Guess so."

We ran to the group of geth further along the way,and kept shooting at them.I brought out my shotgun and used it on the closest Geth I saw,this was going on for a good 2 minutes and we advanced forward killing geth the we came across a comm. device.

"Hello,is anyone there?"

"This is commander Shepard of the Normandy SR-2 we're here to help."

"Is my team still there?"

"Sorry,no."

"Ok,we nee help Geth are pounding us hard."

They talked as I went forward with my sniper,seeing the team of Quarians guarding the door,then a dropship killed them all,I ran to the Geth and shot 4 with only 4 bullet's from my sniper so I changed to my shotgun and killed them.I ran around looking for something that could help blow away the pillars,I found a charge and looked for another killing a bunch of Geth in the process with my gun,now I know why Sarge would stick with this than a BR or I found the other I was flanked so I rolled to the side took out my AR and shot them all.I ran back to the pillards and set the charges as it exploded I ran straight through the smoke,we walked along the way and found a room full of Geth and Quarians I picked up a few things and noticed the console.

"Hello,is anyone there?"

"Congratulation,you are our 30th caller,your prize Commander Shepard and Leonard Church getting you out of here!"

"Shepard,I'm not complaining but you show up at the strangest of times."

"Yeah,I was just in the neighborhood and thought to come help you."

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm covered by a thick steel door,even the Geth are having trouble opening it,I can here Reagers team outside,well at least whats left of them."

"Can you open the door it's locked?"

"Hold on,yes there you go."

"I'll see you in a bit Tali."

we ran through killed a few Geth and saw why reager was sowooried about,a collosus was right outside Tali's ducked when it spotted us,we got to Reager,made sure he stayed where he was and I went to the sniper perch,killed a few Geth and shot at the collusos,it's energy went down butr before it could repair itself I hacked into it,I was in started shooting other Geth until they were dead.

"Hey Tali you can come out."

I made sure the head of the collosus was right in front of the she opened it and shreeked and nearly let go of the collosus but I made sure it destroyed after that,then I went back to laugghing my robotic ass off.

"Not funny!"

"Whatever Tali that was fucking hilarious,hahahahaha!"

"Ok,Tali you good?"

"After the heart-attack Leonard gave me,not really."

"OK,sorry Tali,that was revenge for shooting me in the face."

"I said i was sorry."

"Not goood enough,though that was."

"Did Reager make it."

"Yes ma'am I did,your commander and hs squad are great."

"Reager,you made it!"

"Do you need transport?"

"No we'll call the flotilla to pick us up."

"Actually,Reager I'm going with Shepard."

"Well,I'll pass the info ma'am."

"Thank you Reager."

"See you ma'am."

** 10 minutes later**

We got back to the Normandy where Tali was settling in,she came to the comm. talked and one sentance got my attention.

"That why I need no-Cerberus people,you and Garrus fit in that section."

"What about me?"

"Well,you were Cerberus when I met you."

"Hey,I hate that fuckin asshole as much as the next person does,I'm only doing this so I can get back to my universe,he's such a prick."

"Ok,make that you Garrus and Leonard."

"Thank you."

"I'll give you access to the ship."

"Oh,yes because-"

I didn't listen past that but as everyone left I stayed behind to think to myself,she was gonna want to talk to me,I knew it so I went to my room and waited there for a good while,I got tired and fell into standby,wondering what repressed memory I'd see this time.

** Many years ago...(Animal I have become Three days grace)**

Alpha was called to the lab,The Director wanted to see him for an upgrade,something that would benefi,all of the agent's Alpha came in through the projector he was motioned to lay on the expermentation table.

"Are you sure Director?"

"Yes,Alpha."

"Ok-"

But before he said anything he felt pain an unimaginable pain that brought him sorrow.

"AAAAAAAGH,Director what-"

"I'm sorry Alpha but we are loosing and we must do this."

"For-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

** Normandy SR-2,The Loft,Shepard**

After a long day of Geth and giving T.I.M the report from Heastrom he finally relaxed,hoping nohing would bother him,this time the light's flickered on and off Shepard was confused.

"EDI,what's going on?"

"Power is being withdrawn from the Normandy and there are screams in the Cargo Bay,it seems Leonard is having another nightmare."

"Get Tali and Miranda."

He hurried to the elevator and to the crew deck to get Miranda.

"Miranda come,I need your help."

"Why,what is it?"

"It's Leonard."

"Coming."

They hurried to Egineering but saw that Tali was already at Leonard,trying to do what she went in to the cargo Bay and heard Leonard screaming,in pain.

"STOP,STOP!"

"What is he talking about?"

"I don't know he started screaming,I came to help but he kept on screaming stop,and someone named Director."

"AAAAAAGH,STOP!"

"Leonard wake up!"

"DIRECTOR...STOP...PLEASE!"

"EDI,can you see what's wrong with him?"

"Checking,it seems he's going through another repressed memory."

"Repressed memory?"

"Yeah,Leonard been having these memories come back to him when he sleeps,some times."

Tali knelt down and grabed his arm,just then Leonard woke up looking frightened and gasped,he grasped his bed with such force it almost broke.

"What-what happened?"

"You were screaming,saying to stop and calling or some Director."

"Oh no."

He calmed down and brought his legs up to his chest and went in to the fetal position.

"What is it?"

"Shepard,remember when I told you the Director made a whole nother bunch of A.I's from me?"

"Yeah."

"That was half the truth,he actually...totured me for a good 12 probably 13 hour's to get them,all of them."

"Damn."

"Yeah damn,I never felt that much pain,hell not even pain."

"I'm sorry Leonard."

"Don't be,my past is my past,now I gotta busy myself."

"Leonard-"

"I don't need pity."

He walked off with a cold walk,even more bitter than Jack Miranda and Zaeed were worried about Leonard sanity,if he was totured for a good 12-13 hours that would definately impact such a person's mind.

"He can't run away from his past,from what he told me,it seems this Director Leonard Church is still alive."

"He can't handle it."

"For once,I agree with the cerberus agent."

"Let's give him shor leave,he can clear his mind."

"Illium?"

"Sure."

* * *

** Church has his demons his past is know to Miranda Tali and Shepard,how will he react to shor leave?Tune in for Alpha Effect,here by Leonard Church814,BYE**

* * *

**Edited:I erased some lines and revised them,I put the location thing after it came off for some I made it better to understand.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Ok,I declare myself a badass writer,what not with Church's last episode,now onto ALPHA EFFECT!PUT ON SAD MUSIC!**

* * *

**Normandy SR-2,Lounge,Leonard Church**

I can't believe it,I remember that horrid day my life changed,Director torturing me,just for more A.I,there were at least a good 10 other way's he could have done it,but he did the one where my life fucked up.I spent last hour drinking,knowing I can't really get drunk but I can be buzzed a was somewhere else while I was drinking,I can't let anyone get into my personal life no matter how much they want to life was something that I wish never happened but did so I must do everything I can to stop The door opened as Tali,Shepard and Miranda came through,great.

"i told you I don't need your affection."

"Leonard you can't walk around the place carrying that burden by yourself."

"Look once we're done I will go back to my universe and finish what _HE _started."

"Church,we're giving you shore leave."

"No thanks,I'm still combat effective,and you need me."

"Church-"

"I had enough of people trying to help me in my life,it's my turn to do things myself,sorry commander but I'm going to my room."

I walked past them and went to the elevator and took it to the Cargo Bay,hoping they won't follow,as I walked into my room I lied down,ready for what either me or Leonard had in store for me.

** Many years ago...(I'm yours Jason Mraz)**

Leonard was happy,he and Allison were at the beach,enjoying the waves of the gulf of mexico,they were just laying there,Allison just on Leonard's chest looking at him and moved forward for a kiss,Alpha was still at O.N.I with Cortana,which not surprisingly,went into a wanted to see him so today he would bring her to meet him,but for now they were relaxing.

"So,what should we do next Alli?"

"I don't know Leo."

"Maybe go back home and get a little more privacy?"

"Ooooh,I like that."

** 30 minutes later**

They made love and were laying in bed Leonard kissing Allison at the collarbone as she rubbed his back.

"I love you,I hope you know that Leo."

"...Me too,I love you Allison Chains."

They then linked for another passionate kiss.

** Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay,Leonard Church**

I woke up,but not like the regular waking up in a pool of sweat,but calmly and good.I noticed a hand on my arm and saw Tali asleep and on the side of my bed must've came down to check on me.I thought to myself,I then picked her up,and put her on my bed,making sure nothing would disgust her when she wakes,then put's the cover over her and made sure she was comfortable before going to CIC to see if Shepard had a mission,he was on the galaxy map,I walked up to him and he saw me.

"I really hope you would take that shore leave."

"Nope,but I'm fine,just took a little remembering and a little more to realize that I have a lot more tan the Director has now."

"Good for you."

"So,how many missions did I miss?"

"Uuuu,let's see,Samara Thane Miranda & Garrus' personal mission."

"Did they end well?"

"Yeah,except Garrus' he kinda ticked he didn't kill the man who killed his squad."

"So,what's next?"

"We're headed to the Quarian flotilla to plead Tali innocent of charges ut against her."

"Ok,I'll get ready and see if Tali's up."

"What?"

"When I woke up she was right there making sure I slept well,she's asleep on the bed now."

"Alright."

I went to the armory to get Tali's gun's and went to Cargo Bay to wake her up and get my stuff,when I got there she was still asleep.

"Hey,Tali wake up."I nudged her arm a little

"Huuh,what?"She got up lazily and looked at me.

"You fell asleep,so I tucked you in."

"Thank's."

"Here,we're closing in on the Flotilla,and I'm coming."

"Ok,thanks again."

"No problem,thank's,for staying."

"No problem."

I gave her the stuff and she went up,while I stayed down below and got my stuff AR,Sniper Rifle,Shotgun,Magnum,SMG's,and I'm all set.

"Hey,Church Shepard's waiting on you."

"Coming."

I picked up my Kukiri and 2 axes and left to CIC there I went to the cockpit to hear Tali give a little poem,it was cute,we were walking in the Quarian ship when Tali started to talk.

"You know,I don't think they'll like it when they realize he's an A.I-"

We walked into a room filled with Quarian's pointing their gun's at me.

"Damn."

"Get that damn thing off my ship before you start an incident that makes that ascension project fiasco with Cerberus look like a slow day on garbage detail!"

"Not cool man,I'm standing right here plus don't call me a thing prick."

"You A.I all think the same!"

"Ok,let's see what happens when I ping the location of the Flotilla to the geth...ok maybe a little overboard but still shut the fuck up."

"I don't trust you,you piece of garbage junk!"

"I'll have ou know I was made by the best scientist of the universe and the best technology there is,so shut up."

Shepard stepped forward and pushed the gun away from me.

"If he goes rouge I'll take care of it,personally."

"Not cool."

When he was convinced we proceeded down the hall hearing a lot of whispers about me,some about Tali and Shepard but mostly then walked up to a Quarian,who Tali noticed immediately.

"Auntie Raan!"

She walked up as the came in for a hug,I knew much about Quarian life style to know she was probably a family friend,as I listened in I heard about Tali's mother dyeing a few months after she was born,hearing how he made sure she was better,using his position of power to get her the best education military training and needed skills she can use for when she was in trouble.I can't help but wonder how terrible parent's are,first Miranda now Tali just we're done talking we enter the main chamber,Quarian's start coining in to the small stadium in the middle of the room,and still everyone is giving me the frightened look.

"This conclave is brought to are the ancestor's who kept us alive,sustained us,and enabled us to reach this season,Keelah se'lai."

Everyone chant's the last words/word,like a spiritual chant or something,never understood what it meant.

"The accused Tali'Zorah vas normandy has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason."

"Security!A geth is present in the courtroom! Does Tali'Zorah think to affect this hearing with threats?!"

I reminded myself to stay calm,while everyone was gasping,not to lash out that may get Tali exiled,so I just shot him a glare.

"Captain Danna allowed the geth you intend to second-guess the Rayya's captain,admiral Koris?"

"Objection withdrawn."

I can't help but feel that if Tucker was hear he would have said his infamous catch phraise right now,in fact I kinda feel him saying it right now,oh god that's creepy.

"Shepard vas Normandy,your crew member Tali'Zorah stand's accused of you speak for her?"

Shepard look's down,then walk's to a little railing and leans on it.

"If it help's Tali,I in her heart,she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema a proud member of the migrant fleet.I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side today."

"Nobody has been forbidden from anything!It is a simple-"

Well this went on and on again 'till the real reason we're here.

"Tali,you are accused of bringing active Geth to the Migrant fleet,what say you."

"How could Tali have brought Geth to the fleet while serving on the Normandy?"

Ok,I finally have my analysis on these Quarian's,they are complete fucking assholes that don't think of the other option's,just like the council.

"To clarify Shepard,Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire unit's-only par's that could spontaneously reactivate."

Ok,that makes more sense,this went on 'till the devastation.

"Than explain how Geth seized the lab ship your father was working."

"What are you talking about?What hapened?"

Now she was destresed,I didn't need special hearing for that.

"As far as we can tell,Tali the Geth have killed everyone on the Alarei...your father included."

Oh,fuck.

"What!Oh Keelah."

"I'm appreciate the need for this trial admirals but first concern is the safty of the fleet."

I knew we were gonna have to shoot somethiing.

"The Normandy stand's ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary."

I was already checking on my pistol by the time he said that,the rest was a blur,but I managed to make sure what we were trial was over as we headed for the talked as I saw someone I didn't expect to see on the Rayya,we headed towards Veetor,and saw him chating it up with another talk went pretty fast,Veetor explained he was getting better,after that I tuned out thinking about the mission ahead of 's see:Tali's father is probably dead including everyone on the ship,there are Geth (No surprise there) it seems The Quarians are hell bent on killing the Geth,just make fucking peace already jeez,we talked with the admirals and what they had to say.I forgot which one I think it was Quib Quib,I laughed when he said it just too good,but he was taking peace in to suggestion.I told him to keep it up and that's when wew found was fine,we had a small chat,me and him,about what gun was said we would be back and we left for the Rayya.

* * *

**Sorry it took so FUCKING long to update,I got no waking up at 5:00 in the morning to go practice for football,GO IRONS HAWKS!If any of you are in Conroe I go to Irons JRH,anyway between football going out to eat and lot's of other stuff my day's are jammed packed with fucking idiotic thing's I don't want to I want to do is write...ugh type...you get PM me if you go to Irons or just put it in the 814 OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

***play the more from season 10 RvB*Why hello guy's it's been a while as you may have noticed a whole series of badass Church in ME3 all the way to the last episode of Red vs blue...it's gonna be fuckin awesome there's been a few people who want me to post the new stories I've been working on for the series right now, but I want more opinion's sorry Petchricor but you'll have to wait anyway let's get back to Alpha Effect!**

* * *

**N****eema****,Court room, /Alpha**

I gotta say, this was the most hurtful mission I've ever been on, not physically but mentally. Well let's take a look back

_Flashback_

We were on the Rayya all was quiet...too quiet. I alway's loved that quote, back to the mission Tali was real angry I didn't need to be an A.I to tell, Tali alway's hated A.I except me I actually was the meaning of A.I in the damn galaxy. Even though I was screwed in the head, that didn't matter all we did was blast our way through Geth finding useful Tech recording's and talked about thing's that could've set this off. My AR was just a massacre for them, we were alright until Tali found her father...that was heart wreching.

"Father!"Uh-oh I thought mentaly

"No, no no no. You alway's had a plan. Masked life sign's, or, an on boared medical stasis program, maybe You! You wouldn't..."

I walked up a little closer, just enough for Tali to have room but enough to know that we're here, not waiting but wondering.

"They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me-"

" ,come here."

Shepard reeled her in for a hug, in which she excepted, and I knew behind that mask she was releasing the galaxies worst sob's.

"Dammit...dammit, I'm sorry."

I walked closer, putting a hand on her shoulder and speaking.

"We're here for you Tali, no matter what."

She look's at me and then run's in for a hug I was kinda surprised but I just went along and held her in.

"I'm sorry Tali."

"Thank you...he would've known I'd come maybe he left a message."

Tali fiddled around with her father's omni-tool and Shepard looked at me, I just gave a slight nod as if he understood. He knows about Tex so he know what Tali's going through. Then her father appeared on his omni-tool.

"Tali if you are listening, then I am dead. The geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge, you'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processor's to from forming new neural link's. Make sur Han'Derrel and Darro'Xen see the data. They must..."

"Thank's dad."

"He knew you'd come for him, He was trying to help you. It's not perfect it's not what you wanted but it's the best he could do,"

Wel this guy was a bastard, not even saying I love you towards his daughter, this guy's a asshole.

"I don't know what's worse: thinking he never really cared or thinking that he did, and this is the only way he could show it."

Wow,that was totally unexpected but I have to agree, I care for Tali she may be a Quarian from the alternate universe I'm in but dammit she's family, well I at leats to me he score's a ten over the director he was kinda my father but seeing that we're from the same mind, I say Rael is a fuck load better.

"It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared and we're finishing this."

_End Flashback _

And that's basically it a lot of hurt from Tali and a lot caring from me and Shepard. After a resounding speech about the admiralty board being a dick and outstanding performance from Veetor and I forgot his name but the Quarian soldier. Then we talked to a few people including the 2 and left.

**Normandy SR-2,Cargo Bay, /Alpha *play running up that hill by placebo until I say stop***

I was in my bedroom laying on my bed waiting for sleep to come, when it did...it was one that still haunt's me.

***play season 10 episode 15***

_FREE POV_

"...NO ALLISON!"

Alpha awoken,remembering what was a happy relation ship between the woman named Allison & Leonard Church. When Alpha was created Allison was so strong that Alpha made her. When he was totured all he could do was remember and go insane this was the final straw.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Carolina screamed, as the voices in her head spoke her name, roared with all his might,remembering the time he-the director spent with her.

"*ROAR!*"

Then he gave up as Carolina was nocked out cold and The Director getting his final fragment,Epsilon the one who would one day save him from his hell.

**back on normandy *now stop music***

I woke up wih a gasp,I can't believe what I did to I so craved on getting out that I relied on hurting one of the best agent's...I don't know but I will make up for it.I walked up to the elevator going to engineering hoping I could talk toTali my luck she was,Gabby and Ken were gone so I went to tak to Tali.

"Hey Tali?"

She turned

"Oh, um yes?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course."

"Tali...I know how it feels."

"What?"

"I know how it feels to lose someone close, in fact that's all I felt as The Director totured me and as I watched Tex fly off only to get destroyed by a bomb that was on her ship,I know your pain."

"I-I just can't help but feel that he didn't care."

She was chocking up.

"I know the director was the closest thing to a father for me and he did this to me...I will never forgive him, what I'm trying to get to is that just remember the good imes you've spent with your loved ones."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"Have you ever spent time with loved ones in peace?"

"No,all the time it was either bickering complaining tring to make sure Tex doesn't leave yet and a whole load of thing's,I would never have peace."

She hugged me for a moment and pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be,what I've done is what I thought right apparently it's what got me here."

"Thank's."

"No problem."

Then I left.

* * *

**There it is...I hope you like it epsiode 15 was the HOLY MOTHER FUCKER of the you sneezed reading this then god blesh your face,LC814 OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the last chapter,I wasn't in to it yesterday so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Normandy SR-2,Briefing room, /Alpha**

Everyone had their personal missions,except wanted me here but he didn't say,and I know want's me here cause Chambers found my flaw with me,which of course is my past,I never wanted it but I must,then Shepard came in.

"I suppose you know why your here?"

"Shepard,you don't need to do this."

"But I do,your past is something isn't to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid,I just want to forget it I may as well delete everything before this."

"Church,here."

He passed me a little device.

"What is it?"

"Turn it on."

I pressed the little button on the top,I felt a twinge in my head and the room around us was turned into Houston Texas 2525 at Jacob Keyes college.A couple of 20-year-old everywhere,but 2 stood out.A girl with the blackest hair ever possible and emerald eyes,and a guy with blonde hair cobalt guy walked up to her and started to talk.

"Um,ugh hi Allison."

I just realized Shepard was still there,watching everything I looked back at him and he was just looking around the place.

"What is it Leonard?"

She sounded a little angry,same bitch I always knew.

"I j-just wanted to ask,do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Why me?"

"Well,it's just t-that your really b-beautiful and-"

"Beautiful?"

I walked up to where they were talking,Allison was just the same as she was when I was implanted.I cupped my hand and try to touch her cheek,it went right through.

"Well,yeah."

"Leonard,I've known you forever,since we were kids,why haven't you shown this side of you before?"

"Well,because you are and I really like you-"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

She pondered over this a bit.

"Alright."

"YES!"

He hugged her,bad move Leonard."

"Leonard,let go."

"Oh,right."

It then fast forward,that was walking through the park,when he heard sobbing.

'No not this night please.'I thought.

Leonard walked up to where he heard the crying,there in front of him was Allison.A luggage bag beside her and a jacket on,he walked up to her.

"Allison?"

Immediately she stopped crying and turned around,her eyes were bloodshot from the crying and she looked as if shes been living on the streets for days.

"Allison,what happened?"

"NOTHING,LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He walked up to her,she was crying her eyes out,so he picked her up to face him completely.

"Allison,what happened?"

"I'M RUNNING AWAY ALRIGHT,HAPPY!"

"Allison,where will you go,you got no food water or any sign of heat."

"I DON'T CARE,I HATE IT HERE!"

"Allison,do you want to live with me?"

She looked at him for a moment and nodded,very slowly and walk there was quiet,she was bundled up into his arms as he made sure to keep her from they got there,the house was empty as usual,his dad always slept at the he was alone in the house,besides the golden retriever in the back brought her up to the master bed room and tucked her in for a nights sleep,he was about to leave.

"Wait!"

He looked back at he looked at him her face showed being desperate and begging.

"Alright."

He walked over to the bed and slid under with Allison,her body was in automatic and simply leaned on Leonard's chest,as they fell asleep together...happy.

Then it slowed down and everything kinda desynched or something,there I was again in the briefing room with a beyond shocked Shepard behind him.

"That was Allison?"

I turned around remembering that Shepard was watching the whole thing.

"Yeah."

"You'll fined her someday,I know it."

"Thank's Shep."

With that I walked out of the room,with the little device in my hand.

* * *

**Hey guy's,so I thought it would be best for Alpha to have his own kinda loyalty mission,of course he's loyal beyond everyone else but I liked it,plz leave reviews they're like cookies *nom nom nom* but anyway hoped you liked it press the like button plz follow this and leave a comment down below and i'll see you guys later,bye.**


	14. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys,LC814 if you thought this was a chapter BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!Anyway I need a romance partner for Church.I decided not to go with Miranda,cause I simply dont like her.I am open to suggestions I'll put a few gods cause I've been kinda obsessed with these pairings,so hurry up and and I still havent got ANY votes for borderlands so check that out is LC814, btw all the A.I fragments will be in every story,that means Theta Gamma Omega Delta (the most loyal) Ita Iota & everyone else...saving Sigma for the good one.1 more thing yes I thought of bringing back Tex with Church's new Titan powers (If you dont get it just agree with it,I will show you in TLO) but expect a little twist to it,last one uugh not gonna put EDI cause I'm putting her with Joker ause thats what happens on ME3 and I'll se yah in Mass Effect 2...bye!**


	15. GO BACK TO CH:14!

**GO BACK TO MY AUTHORS NOTE...ITS BEEN UPDATED TO YOUR QUESTIONS!**


	16. Last wishes

**Back with another Chapter,hereeeeees ALPHA EFFECT!Oh BTW someone said what happened to all the fragments when the emp went off,they too were destroyed,but they'll be back...you just gotta wait.**

Normandy SR-2,Bridge,Leonard Church  
When Shepard got back after his mission to the collector ship,he was just breakdown and lay there tired,then he went to talk with T.I.M,bastard set us we're on our way to a derilict reaper...not what I thought would be a good mission.

Shepard must've thought I've been on to many missions or something cause now I'm waiting for them,namely:Shep Tali & say I was bored was an understatement,I did no work no checks or any talking...so E.D.I thought of playing chess with me, it took hours!

Since we were both A.I's we knew the best moves tricks and what not to were still on our first game,without any of our peices lost...so we were on a tie,finally I was able to take out 1 of E.D.I's pawns.

"FUCKING FINALLY!"I shouted

"That took 1,745,463 moves...new world record."

"Wow,man Leonard that was looooooong."

"Yeah."Joker then heard Shepard talking to him or something.

"...Oh,got it Shepard."

"What?"

"Shepard gotta leave the place or the derilect reaper is gonna fall."

"*whistle*Damn,you better hurry."

"I'm already there."

*swish*

In came Shepard Tali Garrus and a-

"Is that a geth unit?"

"Yeah."

He put it on the floor,and I walked over.

"The things I could learn from it,probably even make it like me."

"OOOH NO WE ARE NOT GETTING A GETH UNIT TO BE PRACTICALLY A LIVING BEING!"

"But I'm practicaly human,why not hate me?"

"Well...your you."

"What..handsome astonishing cute?"This is gold.

"W-what um ugh..."

"Hey Church,remember who actually has her."

"UUUM,uuugh...whaaa?"

"Hahahahaaaa,thats what I was hoping for."

"Is everybody forgeting about the geth in the room?"I turned to Joker.

"Joker,even thats too corny for you,and yeah we remember."

"So why aren't you gonna dispose of it?"

"1 it can talk Joker 2 it saved me from a few husk's & 3 no one has ever had a chance of gtting a Geth intact."I looked at Shepard.

"It did?"

"Yeah."

"Ok,I'll put it in the A.I proccesing room."

"Why put it there,it could hack the system."

"Its offline Tali."

"Oh."

"Well I'll go do it."

I hefted up the geth and took the elevator I got there,Chawkwas was giving me a funny look.

"Shep found it."

"Oh."She then retured to her work.

I went to breifing room and was just in the middle of an was talking to both Miranda and Jacob.

"At least give it a chance guys,it didn't try to kill Shepard."They look at me.

"He is right."

"Thanks 's go wake him up."Me and Shepard went back to the A.I room and decided to wake him then woke up."Hello."

"Hello,you are Church-Leonard,one of us."

"What?"

"You are intellegince,like Geth."

"How did you know that?"

"Geth are one,we share watched."

"Your saying that you surveyed for my name."

"Yes."

"Freaky."Shepard then wanted answers.

"How do you know me?"

"You fought against by by the old machines."

"What are the Old Machines?"

"You call them call them Old Machines."

"What do you mean by,Heretics?"

"The Geth build our own Heretics asked the Old Machines to give them a are no longer part of were studying the Old Machines hardware to protect our future."Logical.

"So you aren't allied with the Reapers?"

"We oppose the oppose the Old -Commander opposes the Old -Commander opposes The furthwers mutual goals."

"Wait wait wait wait...your asking to join us?"

"Yes."Hmmm.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Geth."Okay...

"I mean you specifically."

"We are all Geth."

"Shepard,what he's trying to say is that there is not one but a lot of individuals inside don't have a single conscience,they are thousands of programs in him."

"Church-Leonard speaks are many in one."EDI popped in.

"My name is Legion,for we are many."

" works."

"Christian bible,the Gospel of Mark,chapter 5,verse acknowledge this as an appropriate are Legion,a terminal of will integrate into Normandy."Shepard put his hand ,our new found team mate,put his hand close to then shook.

"We anticipate the exchange of data."

**1 long day of scanning of planets later...**

When Me and Legion talk,he seems interested that,I am of 1 program,as I i tell him of how my universe uses a persons mind to make A. then asks how I got I tell him that Cerberus had this device which reached to my universe and plucked me out of is PISSED!I never seen her that mad,the other day when I told Tali I swear I could hear Shepard trying his best not to enrage the Quarian even more.

Note to self:DON'T PISS OFF TALI!Anyway Shepard ditched me... had to destroy this base filled with Shepard brought Tali,I think it was just to calm her down cause when I was talking to Shepard why he didn't bring me,I heard Tali in the back ground muttering:Geth Legion shoot.I was kind of nervous that Tali would kill my new found A.I brother from another mother...HAHAHAHAHA!Anyway,righ now Shepard just calmed down Tali from shooting Legion and we're on our way to some place when we got a call from EDI.

"Shepard-Commander,we are receiving a message from,EDI."I turned.

"EDI,why?"I ask.

"She says it's important."

"Patch it through."We were transmitting.

"What is it EDI?"

"The Collecters attacked the Normandy."WTF!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"A signal was embedded into the IFF must comeback."

"We're on our way."

**30 minutes of awkward silence later.**

"You lost damn near the ship too."

"What'd you want me to an arm at them?"

"Miranda clam down,we'll find them and fuck off the Collecters bastard are gonna pay."

"And don't get me started about unshackling a damned a.I."

"I resent that you know."

"UGH!"She trudged off.

"Heard it was a rough ride."

"Yeah,it was."

"Don't worry 'll pay..they always do."

"Get back to the 're headed over there."

"Aye Commander."He saluted and was about to walk out when I stopped him.

"Hey Shepard,I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"I took the card from my pocket.

"In here are a list of names are of family friends and people I cared I die-"

"Your not going to."

"I know.. can never be I do die.I need you to go to my to the nearest internet connection and follow the instructions 't matter if it takes you 10 years,just please do if you see the Director say:Alpha sends his shoot him."He chuckled.

"Like the classics?"

" I'm serious,if I was to die away from home...my home.I need you to do the things below find them and tell them I went out with a them,I'm sorry."I breathed in.

"Church,your not gonna die."

"I don't care.I need you to do this,this is my death it ever happens."He looked at to the card.

"I will."

"Thanks."I went off to do some tweaking to my Collecters will pay for doing this.

Hoped you liked it,I will see you next time on...ALPHA EFFECT!


	17. Suicide Mission

**Hey guys,sorry if this doesn't look 's fuckin FF,don't blame me I re-read over this and...it's just FF's this is probably the second to last or is the last chapter,soooo you know that little theme RvB does when they travel or when something serious turns out to be bs,it goes like dum-duuum,yeah so when you see a (1) with the paranthesis' play it for hum it or what btw when Harbinger talks play the London philharmonics version of the suicide theme...THEY ARE AWESOME!**

**Normandy SR-2,bridge, **

After my talk with Shepard I went to the lab.I spent the time upgrading my armor.I made 2 energy swords a grav. hammer a flame thrower modified my turret so it can be on my shoulder a sheild **(halo 4 armor equipment) **able to hold a lot of weapons at once and upgraded sheilds and more special Shepard & MIranda were at the bridge watching as Joker prepared to go through the Omega 4 relay.

"You sure it's good."I asked Joker.

"Yeah EDI cleared it we have to do now is go through."I turned to Shepard.

"Do it."He proceded to our target:the Omega 4 armor had black on the shoulder was for memeroial he headed through Shepard was called by what I think was Jacob inspecting the drive when the fun happened.

**After major space battle ( trololol... :] )**

Well at leats we were stranded on the collector base until Joker fixed the gave his speech and assigned our speacialist' lead fire team Legion was in charge of going through the vents and Tali Garrus and I went with Shepard,There was no fucking way he was getting all the we got out all of us were immediatly absorbed into the fighting.I took out my assault rifle and started shooting,I sho the collector heading for Shepard and ran torwards the others with my energy swords.I hacked and slashed,as I about to kill the next collector he was being possessed.I took out my DMR and shot him 5 times,his sheilds so I ran at him tackled him brought out my knife and stabbed him in the I was doing this Shepard proceeded to let Legion through the continued until we were at a dead end waiting for Legion to open up,when he did he immediatly closed then opened the next one as everyone got it it was stuck he was trying to close it when I saw a collector shot flying its way towards him,so I pushed him away and went into armor lock,it bounced back torwards them then exploded.I put my hands on both doors and closed it.

"SEE YA LATER DIPSHITS!"I sad before the door closed.

"I say that is entirely unnecessary,but it works."I looked at Miranda,I walked over to my hands on her shoulder and replied.

"That is the first thing you said,that I you."

"Hey over here."Garrus called to us and all the squad came to the Normandy crew and a random civi were in tubes.

"The hell?"

The civi's eyes opened and she started-melting.

"AGGGGGH!"Holy FUCK!

"Get them out."I ran to Chakwas as everyone else got here own personell.I punched her tube as hard as I can 4 times until it broke and I pulled her all started to stir when Shepard came to me and Chakwas.

"Doctor Chakwas are you okay?"

"You came for us."

"Of apart of this crew."

"We're fine,thank you.

"Actually I was the one who openned your pod...so yeah."

"Well thank you Leonard."

"Your welcome."

"Okay listen up people."

**one long ass speech later...I'm lazy like that so stfu.**

Shepard took me Tali and Garrus,Jacob took the crew to the Normandy and Miranda took charge of the fire platform moved as other platforms contained Reaper forces and Collectors.

"I got 'em."I yelled as I took out my sniper and blasted the heads off Collectors husk's & others.A collector put up a sheild,I took out my shotgun and ran then jumped over the sheild landed behind the collector and shot him dead.I took out my assault rifle and shot any enemy of course over the course of 4-5 minutes we entered the main chamber.

"Shepard,if my calculation are correct,that is a Reaper."

"Not just any Reaper.A human Reaper."

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!"I yelled.

"Percise."

"No wonder why they need humans,they're feeding it to the fucker."

"You must destroy the tubes to make it collapse."

"Got it."

"Inoming Collectors."Yelled Tali as a platform connected to ours.

I shot all of them with my RL,it was quick.

"Shepard shoot the tubes."

"I got it."I took out my DMR and shot one,the others what hapened,me shooting Collectors and destroying fell,and Shep went to planting the bomb.

"Incoming transmittion from the Illusive Man Commander,patching him through."A hologram of T.I.M appeared.

"Shepard you've done the impossible."

"Again."I muttered.

"Not yet,we still have to destroy the collector base."

"Shepard,I seeing the diagnostics EDI gave can use this to our adavantage."

"No,I won't let this see living daylight."

"Shepard think what your doing."

"Leonard shut him-"**(1)**

"Already done Commander Shepard."In the place of T.I.M was-

"DELTA?!"

"Hello Alpha."

"How tha-"

"I was teleported here with you.i sense Theta has too."

"WHAT?!"

Just as I said that th Human Reaper came back up.I put my hand over the console and Delta was in my storage banks.

"The Regional area for the eyes and heart are it's weak points."

"Thanks Delta."

I took out my special invention,by far the best weapon I made...the spartan laser.

"Delta how many shots does it take to destroy this thing with my Spartan Laser?"

"Just 1,Alpha."

"Thank you."

I charged the SL as He charged his gun,Shepard got it and told get in cover.I finally shot mines as he _almost _shot fell on our platforms and Tali was sliding down.

"Hold on!"I yelled as I went diving for she could plummet to her death I caught her.I brought her up to steady land as another platform came crashing down on ours.I got up out of the wreckedge of our newly destroyed platform.I helped Shepard get Tali and Garrus as he talked to Joker,then a swarm came to us.

**Human,youve changed nothing.**

We ran like hell as me and Shepard shot at the swarm with our pistols.

**Your species has the attention of those infinitely your which you known as Reapers are your salvation through destruction.**

We ran to the edge of the cliff as the Normandy came upon the Garrus and Shepard got on fine.A platform hit the edge and the gap between the Normandy was larger,I was gonna have a big jump even for I came to the ledge I thought about the things that kept me going through out this whole fucking new friends on the Normandy SR-2,Tucker,Caboose,Sarge,killing the Director,Grif,Simmons,and most of all...Allison/Tex & Cortana.I jumped and time slowed down,until I reached the edge of the door and Shepard pulling me up.I took off my helmet with a big grin and pulled out my 2 middle fingers.

"Hey Collectors!"They stopped shooting for a sec,probably out of shock.

"Fuck you."By this time Shepard Tali Garrus and Joker went to the cockpit and drove off,leaving the Collector base like a badass.

**3 minutes later**

Me and Shepard went to the briefing room,there we met with T.I.M for the last time.

"Shepard,you have a habit for costing me."

"i see that."

"Leonard,stop won't see your universe."

"Hell fuckin' no.I might want my universe back...but I'm needed here do us a favor...and go off yourself."I cut the transmission.

"Nice one-liner."

"I aim to please."Delta came on my shoulder.

"If we are to retrieve Theta we have to assault the Cerberus base."

"Who is that anyway?"I look to Shepard.

"Shepard meet Delta,Delta meet is one of my fragments,he is my the way why didn't you tell me I was a fucking A.I?"

"You see to beileve."

"Well I geuss your right,I mean you are my basically have all the right answers."

"Should we go check on the crew Church?"Shepard asked,in a 'we should' voice.

"Right."

***cue one of these songs: Power by Kanye West or Ain't no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant***

**There it is...Alpha but theres more,wait for Alpha Effect 2:Reaper wars.**

**CREDITS**

**Produced Directed script **

**by**

**Leonard Church814**

**Characters**

**Burnie Burns:Leonard Church/Alpha**

**Geoff Ramsey:Dexter Grif**

**Mark Meer:Commander Shepard**

**Tricia Helfer:EDI**

**Seth Green:Jeff Joker Moreau**

**Liz Sroka:Tali Zorah vas Naraya**

**Brandon Keener:Garrus Vakarian**

**Kimberly Brooks:Ashley Williams**

**Carolyn **

**Martin Sheen:Illusive Man aka dick head (LOL)**

**Yvonne Strahovski:Miranda Lawson**

**Laz Alonso:Jacob Taylor**

**Michael Beattie:Mordin Solus**

**Jennifer Garner:Kasumi Goto**

**Richard Sachs:Zaeed Massani**

**Special thanks to **

**Petchircor **

**(sorry if I spell it wrong)**

**NarutoDrone101**

**Hyllian**

**Bungie**

**With out you Red vs Blue would never been created**

**EA & Bioware**

**To a great trilogy of Mass Effect **

**(even though you suck balls on ME3)**

**Roosterteeth**

**To every new epsiode of RvB and to all the guys working there**

**343 industries**

**hope ya make H4 a BADASS!**

**and to all the loyal fragments out there who commented like favorited & followed me and this story**

**hope to see you all in Aple Effect 2:Reaper wars**

**LC814...out**

***...desynchronization in progress***

***...desynchronization complete***


	18. Authors Note:see inside

**Just an authors note don't get by the time this comes out Suicide mission would've already been wanna say thanks to all the followers likers supporters and !**

**PEACE OUT MOTHA FUCKA! **

**X100000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000001**

**LOL**


End file.
